1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering device which allows a two-wheeled vehicle toy to move right and left using a radio control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known steering devices for a vehicle having front and rear wheels do not allow a steering wheel to be directly steered right and left other than that for a four-wheeled vehicle, because the weight of the vehicle is left unbalanced and the unbalanced weight may cause the vehicle to fall down at the extreme ends. As disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 57-64076, a device for steering a two-wheel car has employed the construction wherein a gondola-like frame mounting a servo mechanism and other weight members is suspended in a body frame in a rocking state and is moved right and left in a manner to allow the center of gravity of a body to move by means of a radio control system. Further, the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 52-24078, for steering a two-wheeled vehicle, discloses a construction wherein a weight drop retained on the body is allowed to move right and left on the center axis using a radio control system so as to force the two-wheeled vehicle to be in the banking state. Other than the foregoing conventional techniques, Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 55-156799 discloses a steering construction characterized by providing a shaft along the center axis of a vehicle body on the tip of a vehicle frame supporting a rear wheel. Rotatably fitted to this shaft is a connecting block having a handle shaft of a front wheel fitted thereto. The connecting block is rotated on the shaft served as a fulcrum using a servo motor, so as to force the car body to be in the banking state by curving the body.
Rocking a weight drop or weight members right and left, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open No. 57-64076 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 52-24078, requires excessive output of the servo motor and has slow response against a steering wheel, thereby making it impossible to rapidly steer the two-wheeled vehicle. Further, Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 55-156799 employs a construction wherein the inclined handle shaft causing a caster effect is fitted to the shaft provided on the center axis of a vehicle body and is rotated on the shaft served as a fulcrum by a servo motor. However, the force of the vehicle going straight is inherently acted on the front wheel having the inclined front fork rotatably fitted thereto while the vehicle is running with the center of gravity of a car body placed on the center axis. Rotating the handle shaft directly must be done against the force of the vehicle going straight, so that the rotation needs extra force accordingly. Moreover, though the handle shaft itself is preferable to be freely supported, in this case, it is connected to the servo mechanism, thereby giving an obstacle to the straight travel of the front wheel.